Pranks & Reality
by xepsilonx
Summary: Only Ranma & Genma has Jusenkyo curses. The Nerima wrecking crew attending Furinkan High? A new gym teacher? Guess who? [Ranma&Akane]


**A Ranma ½ Fanfiction**

**By xepsilonx**

**Title: Pranks & Reality**

**[Love is not about loving a perfect person, but loving an imperfect person perfectly]**

This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I don't really know how to write it but I've browsed through most of the Ranma ½ fanfics during my entire holidays. I've analyzed all of your preferences and reached the conclusion that majority of you people like to read this type of fan fictions. So now, here I am at my first attempt. I'm really trying very hard here to satisfy all of your preferences. This is obviously a Ranma and Akane fan fiction so I'm warning all those who are not favorable to this pairing to be prepared. You are welcomed to read. However, just because you do not like the pairing, please lay off the insults. I support Akane because she seems to be the only one who knows what love means. She is the only one who helps without asking for anything in return. Love is unconditional, is forgiveness no matter how angry you are.

**_Summary: Only Ranma and Genma have been to Jusenkyo. Only the two of them are cursed. Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Moouse, Nabiki and Tatewaki are enrolled in Furinkan High. Ryoga would be joining in later in the story. Then, one fine day, Soun had announced an engagement made many years ago in an attempt to unite the schools. Akane was very angry as she was the one chosen. She was having a bad day and was having a new teacher in school. Guess who?_**

**Chapter 1: Where it begins…**

As the sun rises, it signifies a brand new day… a brand new day of havoc that is. Nerima is a normal little town located in Tokyo, Japan. However, the definition of normal remains to be seen. The tranquility of the night before will be broken as soon as the residents of Nerima awakens.

As we look into the window, we see a blue-haired girl snoring softly in the comfort of her warm bed. Her room is very nicely decorated. Her books packed neatly on her desk, right beside her table lamp. Her white and green school uniform ironed and hung beside her wardrobe. Apparently, she's in high school.

Outside her room, along the corridor stood a slightly older woman carrying a laundry basket heading towards the kitchen. She has long brown hair tied in a ponytail, a gentle and motherly appearance and was wearing an apron. After depositing the laundry in the washing machine, she began to lay out the table for breakfast. She then headed up the stairs and stopped at a particular door that hung a wooden duck plate with the word "AKANE" in bold inscribed on it in bright red.

"Akane! Breakfast!" she called as she opened the door and entered the room.

Inside the room, the blue-haired girl stirred. Through her half-open eyelids, she looked at the older woman and asked in a sleepy and dazed voice "Ohaiyou oneechan, what time is it?"

"It's 7am already Akane-chan. Hurry up or you'll be late. I'll run the bath for you." She replied as she drew the curtains, allowing the rays of sunlight to illuminate the room.

Akane only replied by mumbling a soft "hmm" as she got up and proceeded to the bathroom.

She entered the furo and allowed the warmth of the water to seep through her skin, relaxing her tensed muscles. After a while, she got up, grabbed a towel and proceeded to get dressed. After brushing her teeth and some freshening up, she headed downstairs towards the dining room.

Meanwhile, in the dining room downstairs, there was a middle-aged man wearing a troubled expression sitting in front of the television with two letters in hand. The first letter wrote:

Dear Tendo,

I am currently training with my son in a place called Jusenkyo. Remember our promise to unite the schools? I am intending to fulfill the promise by bringing my son over as soon as I'm done with training. See ya soon!

Your friend

Saotome Genma

This letter was received just yesterday, when he broke the news to his three daughters on that fateful day.

Flashback: The day before

"OTOUSAN, YOU WHAT!" screamed the youngest tendo daughter. "Otousan, I can't believe you did that, engaging one of us to some guy we haven't even met." Akane shouted, upset about the fact that her father can be so insensitive to their feelings.

"Never mind about that first! Is he cute or handsome? Most importantly, is he rich?" asked the middle tendo daughter with a smirk on her face.

"Nabiki!" shouted a very annoyed Akane.

"Well erm… I haven't exactly seen him yet and he's been traveling on the road with his dad for 10 years so I don't think he will have much savings… and he will be staying with us for the time being…" said Soun Tendo, father of three daughters.

"Now that's bad…" said Nabiki.

"Ya, you got that right, how could one be so insensitive to the feelings of others?" Akane said.

"No no, that's not the point, what I'm saying is, how could you engage us to a USELESS BROKE! AND A FREELOADER AT THAT!" shouted Nabiki.

"Ara! Want some more tea Akane-chan?" asked Kasumi with her usual smile.

"Oneechan! This is no time for tea!" explained Akane as she continued "So who's it going to be?"

" Well… erm he practices martial arts too so I was thinking of engaging him to erm… someone who also practices the art so they could inherit the dojo… hehe…" Soun said as he gulped and waited for Akane to "erupt".

True enough, Mt Akane erupted and her blazing aura can be felt miles away. She was flaming like burning lava as she screamed "NANI!".

That scream echoed beyond the Tendo Dojo while three pairs of eyes remained fixed on Akane.

"Well well, that settles it then, as Akane is the only one among us that practices the art, she will be the most ideal choice for the position! Now that it is settled, excuse me, I have some business to tend to!" said Nabiki as she headed towards her own room.

"Ara! I forgot about dinner!" said Kasumi as she headed towards the kitchen.

"I erm… have to prepare the guest room." stuttered Soun as he ran up the stairs fearing the wrath of his youngest daughter.

Akane just stared blankly in space, unsure of what to do next as everyone quickly dispersed from the room. Today, she was still an ordinary school girl and the next thing she knew was that she was engaged to someone she hasn't even met. Things were just going too fast for her as Akane was always used to the slow pace. For the rest of the day, Akane was silent, she was obviously still mad. Even at dinner, hardly anyone talked. Every time she made eye contact with her father, she just gave him a cold hard glare, indicating that she wanted to be left alone.

End of Flashback

The second letter wrote:

Dear Tendo,

I owe you an apology. I'm afraid I won't be able to come soon as my idiotic son ran away the next day after I told him about his engagement. I have no idea where he went but do not worry, I'll look for him and drag him here if I have to.

Your friend

Saotome Genma

Upon reading this, Soun broke into tears yelling 'The schools will never be joined!"

"Ohaiyou…" said Nabiki as she stretched and yawned, stepping into the dining room.

"Minna! Breakfast is served!" said Kasumi as she placed the dishes on the table, smiling as she looked at her family.

Halfway through breakfast, Akane burst in shouting "Shimata! I'm late!" as she gobbled up her breakfast. She then reached for her school bag, flung it over her shoulders, grabbed her bento, dashed out of the house, stumbling over a few objects as she headed for school.

At the school gates of Furinkan High, there is a fairly large group of boys holding flowers and gifts. It seems that almost half of the male population in school was present.

As Akane approached the school gates, the group of boys began to surround and attack her, bombarding her with statements like "Akane, date me!" and "Go out with me!". Akane let out an exasperated sigh, dropped her bag and began to attack the horde of boys.

Within seconds, they were all laying flat on the ground with bruises all over. Akane is a very popular girl in school despite her violent tendencies. Ironically, this is what the boys in school are attracted to her for. Akane is not like most girls. Most girls at her age are only interested in romance and likes to gossip about their love lives and who the cutest boy in school is. While she, on the other hand, likes martial arts and takes no interest in boys, especially the boys in her school. They were annoying, irritating and does not know how to take a hint. In a special twisted kind of way, it makes her unique.

Suddenly, a tall boy in kendo uniform holding a bloken came up to her, tossing a rose. "Ah! If it isn't the fair Tendo Akane, thou has come to profess thy love for I, Kuno Tatewaki, age 17, the blue thunder of Furinkan High, also known as the rising star of the Kendo world. Let us embrace to prove thy lov—POW!". There came Akane's fist, currently imbedded in his face.

On the other hand, Akane was having a bad day. She was still angry with her dad and she was late for school. Then, she was crowded by dozens of boys fighting over her and now this! Apparently, if anyone had any survival instincts, they would know not to be around a pissed Akane, which of course, this nonsensical poetry sprouting moron also known as the self-proclaimed blue thunder does not have.

[[Ding Dong Ding Dong…]]

"Ah! The bell! I'm late!" Akane shouted as she picked up her bag, removed her fist from Kuno's face and dashed towards her classroom. Not at all noticing a small purple pouch that slipped out from her bag and had dropped onto the floor.

Meanwhile, in a far end of Nerima:

"Ah! Finally! This is the nearest town." Said a figure wearing a red shirt, green pants and carrying a backpack. 'And now to get a job and save enough money to go back to China. But first, I need some food! Where is this place anyway?'

"Anou, excuse me miss, may I know where is this place?"

"Huh?! This place? This is Nerima, silly!" said the young lady as she walked off.

'Nerima huh? O well, at least I'm away from my stupid Oyaji. How dare he engage me to some girl I have not even met?! Darn stupid oyaji!'.

The figure continued to stroll through the roads of Nerima, stopping in front of a sign written "Ucchan's Okonomiyaki". He searched his pockets and found 300 yen. He then walked in, purchased an okonomiyaki and continued to explore Nerima after filling his stomach. As he was walking down the street, he walked past a school and witnessed a scene which amazed him greatly. There, standing in the middle of a crowd of boys, stood a blue-haired girl obviously very angry and annoyed. With a few quick movements, the girl had managed to beat the entire horde of boys hands down.

He studied her every move carefully, slowly analyzing her. Judging from the fight, she has a lot of strength and stamina, all it takes is one good punch and her unfortunate victim lay unconscious on the ground. Her agility may not be a match for his but still, it was fast enough. As for her defense, she leaves herself unguarded at certain places due to her blinded furry at that moment. Overall, she is fairly skilled, just a little more training would bring her up to his level.

He would have walked up to her and asked for her name but unfortunately for him, the bell chose that exact moment to ring. He saw the girl dashing into the school compound shouting something about being late. He stood at the place she once stood and watched her as her form grew smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared into a corner. He sighed and turned to leave, accidentally stepping on something beneath his feet. Curious, he bent down and picked up a small purple pouch. As he flipped it over, he saw the words embroidered on it. It read "Tendo Akane". He shrugged and placed it into his pockets.

Just as he was about to leave, a man wearing a Hawaiian shirt with a coconut tree on his head came running up to him shouting "You boy!".

He turned and stared as the man continued "You late! Must be punished desu!". The man reached into his pockets to reveal two amazingly sharp pairs of scissors. Without another word, he began to attack, intending to give him the worst haircut of his entire life!

He in turned dodged by moving slightly at every single blow that came his way. He then jumped up high, aiming at his target before landing straight in the man's face.

The man released his pairs of scissors immediately as he felt the impact of his attacker's feet in his face. As his attacker jumped off and landed on the ground, his hands quickly found its way to his face, slowly rubbing a swollen part of it.

"I'm not a student here! Anyway, who the hell are you? Attacking me like that!!!"

"Huh?! You don't know me? Then you really are not a student here. I'm principal Kuno ! Principal of this school, Furinkan High desu!"

"You! A principal?! What kind of a crazy town is this? You may be whatever you want for all I care! I'm outta here!Bye!"

"Matte! You boy, possess good martial arts desu! Want to teach gym class in school?!"

"Huh me?"

"Yes you boy! Help beat up delinquents in the school desu!"

"Huh? Beat up?"

"I mean… erm…discipline! Ya right discipline them….hehe"

'Hmm… if I teach here, I can have a job and earn some cash but I must always be on my guard for a crazy principal out to shave me bald. Besides, that girl earlier also studies here and I can always use this opportunity to get to know her name… and just maybe… know her even more…' he thought as a smile made its way up his face.

"Hey boy! So? Yes or no?" Principal Kuno asked, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Huh? Erm… I guess so…"

"Very Good! Now let's go into my office and discuss some details boy!"said the principal as he dragged the struggling boy into his office.

In the classroom

Akane had successfully managed to enter the classroom before the teacher had arrived this time and avoided a terrible fate of holding buckets of water outside the class. After finding her seat, she collapsed on her chair, panting hard, trying to catch her breath. Her two best friends, Yuka and Sayuri came up to her saying "Hey Akane! Did you see that?"

After breathing in many gulps of air, Akane finally found her voice and replied "See what?".

"Down there at the front gate. Principal Kuno was finding a target as usual but this time he picked the wrong one! That guy knows martial arts and kicked him real good! He's quite my kind of guy, strong and handsome!" squealed Sayuri.

"C'mon girl, you say that to almost every guy! What about your Daisuke huh?", Yuka replied.

"Hey! That's different! That guy may be my lover but Daisuke is my one true love…", Sayuri replied in a dreamy voice and faraway look. Her hands supporting her head on the table.

"Argg, I wanna puke! Where's the bin?", Yuka said while placing her hands on her throat making some puking gestures.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" asked Sayuri, raising her voice a little, faking anger.

Akane just laughed along with her friends until the teacher stepped in and everyone scrambled to their seats, putting on their best innocent look.

The teacher just stared at them for a while and sighed before telling them to bring out their textbooks and starting the class.

Ten minutes earlier, all the teachers were called in for an emergency meeting, which allowed Akane ample time to get to class. The Principal was introducing a new colleague to them.

"Teachers! This here is our new gym teacher! He shall be taking over Mr Higuma Torajiro lessons.(The teacher in episode 55 of the anime series, the one who goes about talking about youth) Ever since he left, the students have become a little restless and I know all of you must be tired of relieving his classes.".

"This here is Mr… erm… what's your name boy?"

"I'm Saotome Ranma, heir to the Anything Goes Martial Arts of the Saotome School. Apparently, I'm a martial artist, one of the best I may add. I've been on a training trip since I was born and I've just came back recently. I'm only 16 years old and have absolutely no experience in teaching. Please give me your guidance." He said as he bowed.

The teachers then began to brief him about the school's rules and regulations. Some even warned them about the student's behavior. They even gave him a list of the most notorious trouble makers. One of the older teachers even went to the extend of giving him a bottle of medicated oil and said "Take this young lad, trust me, you will need it!". Ranma just stood there, shocked and dumb folded.

The mysterious figure now identified as Saotome Ranma had planned to run away from his dad, unknowingly coming to Nerima which was indeed the place that his dad had wanted to bring him to in the first place. Talk about a moron!

**To be continued…**

**End of Chapter 1**

_[Reviews are highly appreciated. Thank You!]_

Yokatta! Completed at last! I edited this many times as I wanted it to be perfect! I decided that Ranma and Akane's first meeting in the original version was quite awkward. Thus, giving them a bad start. I mean, how could one not think of the other as perverted if they actually met in the bathroom?! I wanted their first meeting to leave a good impression at least. Alright, I figured that I could give you all a summary and sneak preview on the next chapter at least.

**Chapter 2: Challenge & Tears**

**_Summary: The students issued a challenge to Ranma that the loser will have to do whatever the winner wants them to. The challenge will take place in the school field the day after, at three o'clock sharp. Who will emerge the winner and what are the prices the losers will have to pay?_**

****

**_Sneak Preview: "If we win, we want you to strip in front of the whole school and parade around every school block for two hours at least. Hmm… we decided to be a bit merciful this time and allow you two leaves from that tree outside!"_**

Well! I'm feeling generous today! I'll give you another sneak preview then! Don't get used to it though, usually I will only give one.

**__**

**_"She looked up to find herself drowning into the deep blue eyes of a guy. He was wearing a red shirt with a pair of green pants, definitely not wearing the usual school uniform, therefore she summarised that it was an exchange student. Letting free of all her emotions, she flung her arms around him and sobbed quietly in his shoulder."_**


End file.
